Family First
by Joanna Baratheon
Summary: Short future-fic about Sansa and Tyrion's married life and their children. Lord and Lady Lannister discover something about their young twins that inspires Tyrion to not make the same mistakes his father did.


This is the first of a two parter about Sansa and Tyrions married life in the future and their 3 children. Hope you enjoy

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Lord and Lady Lannister sat alone at the table full of food, all of it uneaten. 3 empty chairs surrounded them, seemingly abandoned by the children.

Whilst parenthood hadn't been an easy journey it didn't seem as hard as they had imagined so far. Their two eldest, Joanna and Robb, were on the cusp of adulthood and become less controllable by the day. A few years younger was their second son, Tytos, who was much tamer than his siblings, and constantly reminded them of his nephew Tommen.

Now all of their children were close to half an hour late for dinner, whilst it may not be too unusual for the twins, Tytos was usually prudent and always on time.

It was then that the door creaked open and the 8 year old emerged cautiously. Tytos, despite his Lannister name appeared all Tully in appearance. Red hair and blue eyes never quite suited the young boy in the red and gold of his house. As kind as he was the boy lacked a firm will and Tyrion thanked the gods that he wasn't the oldest son.

"Tytos, it's not like you to be late." Sansa remarked as her son scuttled over to the table and quickly seated himself. He seemed unable to look his parents in the eye and his hands kept twitching.

"I'm sorry mother, it won't happen again."

Tytos began eating instantly, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Tytos, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Tyrion asked, confused by the way his son was acting.

He refused to answer and sat shaking in his seat.

"Tytos!" Sansa proclaimed, worried.

The young boy stared at a boy above his fathers head and answered. "I promised not to say."

Tyrion sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair as he tried to think about what to say.

"Just tell us what happened, we promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Tytos didn't speak for several minutes, just stared at his hands in silence. His cheeks had turned even paler than usual, highlighting the freckles across his nose and cheeks.

"I saw something I shouldn't have. I promised them I wouldn't say anything."

"Them?" His mother queried, "Robb and Joanna?"

All he could do was nod nervously. "I saw them..."

Looking at each other cautiously, Sansa and Tyrion pushed him even further to reveal more details.

"And what were they doing?"

Tytos clenched and unclenched his hands before answering.

"They were... kissing." He reluctantly conceded.

Tyrions face froze in shock, his worst fears coming true. "Are you sure?"

Nodding, "They made me promise that I wouldn't say anything." He groaned, "Robb is going to be so angry with me."

At that moment the door swung open and the twins in question practically fell in the room laughing.

The twins were practically the embodiment of everything Lannister. Both had long golden curls, hers to her elbows, his to his shoulders. True to their family they had bright green eyes, identical pairs. Tall for their age of 12, they were blessed with good looks and charm. Their resemblance, both physically and mentally to the last set of Lannister twins had not gone unnoticed but Tyrion had hoped that the Lannister attraction towards members of their family had skipped them.

Laughing at a joke only they knew they seated themselves, forgetting to apologise for their lateness.

"Robb, go to your chambers." Tyrion announced, trying not to let his anger seep into his voice.

Quickly he stood up and made his way to the door, refusing to meet his siblings gazes.

"Stop Tytos!" Robb announced, standing up in his chair.

He grabbed his younger brothers arm roughly, preventing him from leaving.

"Did you tell them?" He growled in Tytos's ear menacingly. "Did... You... Tell... Them?!"

"Let go of him Robb!" Sansa shouted.

"I'm sorry. I had to."

Robb tackled Tytos to the ground and started punching him, cursing.

Joanna screamed and tried to pull her twin off. "Robb! Stop it!"

"ENOUGH!" Tyrion yelled and Robb froze, his fist raised above his brother.

The older boy climbed off and fell the the ground, his sister immediately running to hug her twin. They held each other as Sansa rushed to her younger son, holding his bruised and bloody head, in tears.

Tyrion got up from his place at the table and walked over to his older children.

"We need to talk."


End file.
